This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a bucket style container with a tight fitting cover and a means for attachment to a retaining fence. The prior art teaches hand buckets for use in carrying liquid and solid products of all types, but does not teach a bucket with a means for easily clasping onto a fence rail with spring force, for attachment to the rail with a fastener and with an air-tight lid. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
An animal feed apparatus comprises in combination, a circular container having a peripheral sidewall closed by a bottom panel, and at a top end outwardly extending with an integral lip. An interior surface of the sidewall is formed with an inwardly directed slope, and a lid provides an annular lip having a pair of annular, outwardly facing and outwardly extending, spaced apart ribs positioned for intimate frictional contact with the sloped sidewall of the container and adapted for vacuum engagement with the container so as to seal an interior space of the container.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of storing animal feed and other organic products sealed from moisture and air.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being easily attached to a retaining fence so as to be available to animals for feeding without the possibility of being easily overturned or spilling contents.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of avoiding microorganism infestation on interior surfaces.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.